


Getting to Know You

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Creepy, Drugged Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Welcome party,” Gudy sent. Claude was on the exact same page.





	Getting to Know You

When Nolan lists in the middle of laughing at Raff's joke and seems dazed as he rocks upright again, Claude knows it's time to leave. He gets the waiter's attention and asks to settle the bill. 

"Whoa, are you okay?" Gudy asks, smiling at Nolan. He braces his side. "Maybe it's time for bed."

Nolan blinks and says, “I guess I am kind of tired."

"It's been a long day," Raff says. 

Gudy pats Nolan's shoulder. "Don't worry. G's paying now." He brings Nolan's soda closer to him. "Try finishing this. The caffeine can't hurt."

"Yeah," Nolan says and picks up the glass. He has half the drink left, and he downs it all in a few gulps. Claude watches his Adam's apple bob. He can see Raff and Gudy doing the same thing in his periphery. 

Thankfully the waiter runs his card quickly. Claude writes in the tip and signs his name, Gudy already poking at Nolan to rise out of his seat. He brings his arm around Nolan's shoulders and lets the poor guy lean into him. 

"The rookie needs his rest," Raff says, rubbing his hand over Nolan's hair playfully. 

"We'll get you upstairs," Claude says. 

He trails behind everyone as they exit. Nolan manages to walk the two blocks back to the hotel, though he’s quieter than when they first went out to enjoy dinner. As they make it to their building, he says, "Thanks for treating me, guys. It was good."

"No problem," Gudy says. "Every rookie needs a welcome dinner."

The lighting in the hotel lobby makes the flush in Nolan's cheeks really stand out. He squints against how bright it suddenly is and sighs, making Gudy support practically all of his weight by the time they reach the elevator. 

The team rooms are split between two floors. Claude asks, "Are you staying on ten or eleven?"

"Eleven," Nolan says and yawns. He leans his head against Gudy's shoulder. Raff chuckles at him and presses ten. 

As soon as the elevator doors close, a restless energy sparks through Claude's legs and settles in his gut. Raff is smiling when Claude catches his eye. He always gets weirdly giddy right before they do this. 

"Nice night," he says cheekily. Claude rolls his eyes.

The elevator stops and opens on the tenth floor. Nolan must notice the LED display with the number, because he says, "I'm on eleven."

"We know," Gudy says, guiding him out. "This is eleven."

"Is it?" Nolan blinks a few times and looks around. Claude can't imagine that'll help much since all the floors look the same. "I thought we had one more."

Raff bumps the back of his hand against Nolan's side. "No, we're on eleven. What room?"

Nolan blinks again, slower this time. He has trouble focusing. "I'm, uh, I'm 1120. No, 29."

"This way," Claude says, gesturing to his left. 

Nolan's so sluggish that Gudy has to stop a couple of times. He laughs, low and warm. Raff eventually swings around to the other side to get Nolan's other arm. Together they make it down the hall, Claude looking over his shoulder every few feet to double check that Nolan hasn’t slowed them down again.

Claude fishes out his key card and unlocks his hotel room. He holds the door open, the others making it over the threshold a good twenty seconds later. 

"Almost sleeping already," Raff says, the grin on his face obscenely bright.

Claude shuts the door as Gudy's dumping Nolan on the bed. Nolan groans. He rolls onto his back and makes a half-hearted attempt at rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry I'm so out of it," he says. His words are slurring now, like his tongue hasn't gotten the message that it needs to help him form words. 

Gudy crouches down and unties his shoes. "Don't worry. We got you back safely."

"It happens," Raff says. 

By the time Gudy's finished pulling off Nolan's shoes and socks, Nolan's head has sagged to the side. His eyes are drooping shut in that awkward overtired way where they won't fully relax, fighting it. Raff comes over and touches his chest. He drags his hand down, over Nolan's belly and says, "shh," until Nolan's completely quiet and still. 

"Patty," Gudy says. He sits on the bed and shuffles up carefully to look down at Nolan's face. "Nolan."

"He's gone," Raff says and whistles, impressed. "No time at all. How much did you give him?"

"A bit more than usual. He’s a big guy." Gudy taps Nolan's cheek. Nothing but a weak hum. Gudy fits his hand around Nolan's jaw, pressing his fingers into Nolan's skin. Nothing. The only change is the flush around the points of contact. He colors shockingly easy. 

There's a chair at the desk. Claude hovers nearby until he's convinced that Nolan's down for real, and then steps back to pull it out and take a seat. The buzz in his belly has been going the whole time, swelling. Claude's already half-hard. 

Raff undoes Nolan's jeans, slides down the zipper. He shimmies Nolan's pants off while Gudy caresses his hair and his face, gauging whether he reacts.

"Don't shake him too much," he says when Raff tugs at the jeans from the hem. 

"I know," Raff says. "He's fine."

It certainly seems like he is. Idle noises escape Nolan as his bottoms are stripped, but he doesn't really move. He's limp even when Raff has to lift him to get the backs of his jeans and underwear all the way down. Claude watches his legs fall back to the mattress, thighs slightly parted, and Nolan's completely uncaring that he’s naked from the waist down.

Raff tosses the pants aside and pushes Nolan's legs wider. "Look at that, huh, G?"

Gudy reaches down to palm one of Nolan's thighs. He helps spread him from one side while Raff continues to handle the other. In the middle, Claude gets a perfect, front-row view of Nolan's pretty asshole. 

"As pink as you thought," Claude says, leaning forward on his knees. Fucking beautiful. He spends a moment really appreciating the sight. "Who's going first?"

"I should," Gudy says. "I had to get the stuff to use on him. Never easy."

Raff snorts. "Your cock is too big to go first. You'll have him red."

"He looks nice all red." Gudy affectionately pats Nolan's cheek again.

“Where’s the bottle?” Raff asks. He holds out his hand and makes a grabbing motion in Claude’s direction. “The — you know.”

“Right,” Claude says. He leaves the chair to fetch the lube he packed. Uncapping it, he pours some on his fingers and hands it over to Raff so that he can do the same.

Claude is planning to wait until Raff and Gudy are finished, but it doesn’t hurt to get a small preview. He rubs his fingers over Nolan’s hole, making his rim nice and wet. The tip of his finger doesn’t meet much resistance on entry. Definitely gone already. Nolan will be down for a while. 

“Hey, I said I’m first,” Raff says. Claude scoffs but removes his finger. Raff picks up right where he left off, but he’s interested in much more than the tip. “Ohh, he’s going to be really tight.”

Gudy drags the front of Nolan’s shirt higher, exposing his nipples. Leaning in, he flicks his tongue over the left, then swirls gently. Once he’s satisfied with how it pebbles, Gudy switches to the other side and does it all again, sucking. Nolan moans softly, helpless, and Claude palms his stiff cock through his pants. 

Raff fingers Nolan for a few minutes, stopping at unpredictable moments to hold his cheeks open and give Claude a few more quality looks. He really does have a gorgeous ass. Claude had a feeling, but now that they’re seeing all of Nolan up close, it’s actually better than he imagined. Nolan’s all fair skin except for a single beauty mark on his right inner thigh that Claude’s never going to forget.

“Hold on, let me get him moved,” Raff says. “Pull him.”

Gudy sits upright and tugs Nolan higher on the bed, further onto the mattress. Raff ditches his pants and shirt while he does, then gets Nolan half turned on his side. He sidles up behind him, raising Nolan’s thigh. Gudy takes the chance to unzip his pants too. He kicks them off and shoves pillows underneath Nolan’s head. It makes it easier for him to bring his cock to Nolan’s face, slapping it against Nolan’s cheek where his fingers had previously been.

“Like that?” he whispers. Nolan does nothing. “Bet you do.”

Raff lubes his cock and rubs the head all around where Nolan puckers. He has to shift his position more than once before he gets inside comfortably, but when he does, sliding into Nolan’s ass drags out a lush groan. 

“I don’t know, Gudy,” he says and grunts. “He’s like a vice on me.”

Gudy seems impressed. “Virgin tight?”

“Now I’m hoping so.” Raff angles his hips back and pumps in again. He holds his breath with every thrust. Claude can tell by the harsh way he exhales each time his shaft is buried all the way in. 

Gudy traces Nolan’s lips with his cock. He seems to get lost in swiping the head back and forth over Nolan’s mouth. Claude can understand why he’d want to take a moment to savor this. Everything about Nolan’s body seems like it was made just right, perfect to fuck. 

He eventually does touch Nolan’s chin, trying to get his jaw to drop. Claude is always too scared of teeth to do more than put the head in someone’s mouth and jerk it whenever they allow themselves this. Gudy never seems to shy away from it, not at all concerned about risking contact with teeth. He has to ease his cock into Nolan’s mouth really carefully, making sure he’s still breathing through his nose. 

“Just like that,” he says encouragingly. Nolan isn’t hearing any of it, not really, but Gudy likes talking anyway. He gets about half way down and pulls back, restarting. Instead of trying to push all the way into Nolan’s throat, Gudy sticks with that idea, holding himself at the root while he dips into Nolan’s mouth. 

Raff weathers how tight Nolan is, finding a flow he likes after some time spent experimenting. He fucks Nolan’s ass in long, steady strokes. Easy is always better to start, just in case. Claude thinks they’re in the clear, but he’d rather not risk it by jostling Nolan too much and startling him.

His right thigh is coloring pink where Raff is holding him. Nolan looks like the best kind of slut right now, legs wide while he’s being stuffed at both ends. Claude could free his cock and jerk off to the sight — goodness know it’s more than hot enough — but he likes to wait. There’s something about the challenge of it that makes the reward feel better.

The best thing about it all is the way Nolan can’t stop making strangled sounds. His involuntary moans and groans jab right at Claude’s gut, punching where he’s already vulnerable.

“He’s really noisy,” he says.

Gudy laughs. “Makes you wonder what he sounds like on a regular day. He’d disturb the neighbors.”

“The only thing better than this is when they’re shameless,” Raffs says. He pistons his hips suddenly, a hollow pop piercing the air each time his hips crash against Nolan’s ass. Nolan’s head bobs enough that Gudy slips from his mouth and just lolls to this side. Perfect.

Gudy takes Nolan’s hand and curls the fingers around his cock. Folding his own around Nolan’s keeps his grip tight, and together they stroke Gudy’s shaft. Raff slows his pace again, reverting to longer strokes. Claude can’t quite tell from his angle, but he imagines that brief barrage has made Nolan’s ass cheeks rosy. His skin’s so sensitive. 

“Hurry up,” Gudy says to Raff. “I want to fuck him too.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Patience,” Raff bites back, grunting. 

He pulls all the way out, Nolan’s hole lingering open for the brief second that he’s empty, then Raff slams back in. He does that a few times, showing off for himself, for Claude. Nolan looks really good on display, nice and pliant. Claude tightens his grip around his cock to ease the tension.

Raff’s breathing gets shorter, just sharp pushes of air as he pounds into Nolan. He fucks him steadily for another minute or two before finally saying, “Okay. Switch.” 

“About time,” Gudy says and drops Nolan’s hand. 

He pushes Nolan onto his front more, taking a second to bite his ass cheek before he stretches along Nolan’s back. Raff uses that to his advantage, lifting Nolan’s head. With Nolan lying in his lap, Raff pries his jaw open and feeds him cock from below, bobbing Nolan’s head for him. Raff approaches blow jobs more like Claude. He doesn’t force Nolan much lower than the crown, but it’s hot to see his lips with a cock between them.

Even though he’s already been fucked, Gudy has to work inside Nolan gradually. He’s not much longer than Raff, Claude doesn’t think, but he outclasses them both in girth.

“Raff was right,” he says. “Very tight. It’s like there’s no room in there.”

“I told you.” Raff smiles. “I really might’ve been the first.” 

Gudy grunts as he finally succeeds, sliding deep. He exhales through his teeth. “Ahhh, fuck yeah,” he says. “Hard to believe. He looks twinky.”

“I think he mentioned some girl he dated over the summer,” Claude says. He does his best to get to know the new faces around the rink during training camp. It’s the captainly thing to do. Nolan has mostly spoken about his family, but Claude’s pretty sure he’s also mentioned dating at least once. 

Gudy chuckles as he starts thrusting. “Well he loves dick tonight.” 

“Can’t have enough,” Raff says. He cups his balls and presses a bit more into Nolan’s mouth, getting a surprisingly smooth rhythm going. Nolan coughs once, his gag reflex triggered, but Raff pulls away and lets him breathe for a moment. He goes right back to it once Nolan settles, the pink of Raff’s dick complementing the way Nolan’s cheek has gone amazingly ruddy. 

Gudy’s fucking him easy too now, his eyes slipping shut as he lets himself enjoy the ride. “Ohh, this ass is good. We might need a redo.”

“Once really isn’t enough,” Raff agrees. He lets go of Nolan’s head to reach down to his nipples, rolling one between his fingers. Raff is a big tits guy when they pick up women. He won’t be able to fuck Nolan’s pecs, but he shows his nipples plenty of attention. He has to readjust Nolan’s head once or twice, but he goes right back to playing with his chest each time he’s resituated. 

Gudy’s groans get louder. Claude has to hiss, “Shh, keep it down,” he gets so lost in pumping his cock into Nolan’s ass. Gudy isn’t as brutal on him as he could be, but Claude’s pretty sure Nolan’s hole is going to feel the width of him for awhile anyway. Good thing he’s knocked out. 

“Sorry,” Gudy says, inhaling through his nose and forming a small “O” with his mouth as he breathes out. “It’s a shame if he doesn’t let someone have this at least sometimes.”

They lapse into a comfortable quiet, only the sounds of Nolan getting fucked filling the room. Claude undoes his pants and slides his hand inside, cupping himself over his underwear. Raff catches his eye and smirks. Gudy pops his hips against Nolan’s, the rough slap of skin like music. 

“Ahh, fuck, here we go,” Gudy says as he finds his edge, fucking Nolan so rapidly that his shoulder bounces too. “Fuck, fuck, ahhh, yeah.” Gudy pulls out but holds his cock to Nolan’s rim, spurting come along his crack. 

“Not a virgin anymore,” Raff says, transparently amused with himself.

He stops fucking Nolan’s mouth in favor of jerking off. His hand is moving so fast that Claude assumes he’s getting close too. The head of his cock bumps against Nolan’s lips with every few strokes, and when Raff finally comes with a long groan, his semen splatters across the seam of Nolan’s mouth and up onto his cheek.

They both take their time rubbing it in some, playing with him. Gudy gets onto his knees fully, slapping his dick against Nolan’s ass rapidly. He exhales and looks to Claude. 

“Want dessert?” he jokes, gesturing to his leftovers. 

Claude flips him off but stands and tugs his shirt over his head. His pants and boxer briefs come down next. Gudy climbs off the bed and shakes out his legs.

“Cramp?” Claude asks. 

He shakes his head. “I’ll be alright.”

“How do you want him?” Raffs asks as Claude settles on the bed. 

“On top of me.” Claude sits back against the headboard, nudging some pillows to the side. “Put his head on these.”

Raff helps haul Nolan’s limp body higher until his he’s straddling Claude’s thighs. Claude doesn’t want Nolan’s forehead bumping into the wall, so he tips him to the side a bit, his face mashing into the stack of pillows. 

“Make sure he can breathe,” Gudy says and adjusts him. 

Claude probably should’ve lubed up before he got Nolan into position, but Raff does him a favor and slicks his erection with a few friendly pumps of his fist. Even that much contact makes Claude shiver after holding out for so long. Angling Nolan to push his cock into his hole takes maneuvering, but Raff helps with that also. The first slide is so good that Claude bites down hard on his lip and curses under his breath.

“Heaven, right?” Raff says.

He can tell what they mean about how tight Nolan feels. Even after taking two cocks, he’s still deliciously snug. Repeat fucks aren’t part of their thing — safer that way — but Nolan does feel so nice that Claude can’t help trying to imagine how they might make it happen. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Gudy asks as Claude starts bucking his hips. 

“All yours,” Claude pants. 

He tends to prefer a slower fuck. That’s another reason why he usually waits for Gudy and Raff to get theirs first. Claude doesn’t like to be hurried, content to slide into Nolan in lazy pushes or revel in how warm he is around Claude’s cock without thrusting at all. The water runs in the bathroom, and Claude tips his head back and zones out on the sounds of Raff and Gudy moving around while Nolan whimpers in his ear any time Claude goes back to fucking him in earnest. 

“I know,” Claude whispers. “I know, but you’re doing well.” 

Nolan whines again, almost in answer. Claude laughs softly. 

“You’re probably wondering why you.” He rubs Nolan’s back soothingly and keeps lifting up into him. “You’re cute. Especially at the draft. We just knew.”

Gudy texted him the day after to talk about seeing a photo of Nolan in his new jersey. They went back and forth talking about his numbers, where he was from, and then how it didn’t hurt that his mouth looked like it was made to suck cock. 

“Welcome party,” Gudy had sent in the end. Claude was on the exact same page. 

That their regular season kicks off on this road trip is incredibly good fortune. It’s much easier to make work whenever home base means the same place for everyone. They try to avoid going for teammates or prospects most of the time, but occasionally some opportunities are too great to pass up. 

Gudy comes out of the bathroom and collects his clothes. He pulls his shirt back on and jumps into his pants. Lingering isn’t really his style. Once he gets off, Gudy likes to gather himself and go about the rest of his night. 

“You boys have fun.” He slaps Nolan’s ass playfully, smiling at the noise Nolan makes. “I know he will.”

“Did you find his key card?” Raff asks. He takes the remote control from the entertainment center and sits at the foot of the bed. 

“Oh, good memory.” Gudy find Nolan’s pants and digs through his pockets. After a minute, he locates the hotel room key in Nolan’s wallet and slides it into his pocket. 

“Trash that. He’ll believe he lost it,” Claude says. Gudy gives him a thumbs up. “Thanks.”

He says his goodbyes and heads for the door. Raff powers on the television and browses while Claude fucks Nolan. Palming Nolan’s ass means he can push on his hips, getting Nolan to rock down at the same time that he presses up. It changes the sensation just enough, tugging a deep, heartfelt groan from Claude. 

Raff looks back and grins. “You could get used to him, right?”

“So hot,” Claude says. “You’re staying?”

Nodding, Raff says, “I still want to come in his ass. Take your time, though.”

Claude absolutely plans to do so. They’re free and clear for at least a few hours with the shit Nolan took, maybe all night if they’re really lucky. It makes sense to get as much out of it as they can. 

Raff finds episodes of “Friends” rerunning and stops there. Claude makes it through an episode and a half fucking Nolan in starts and stops. He feels hot and sweaty lying skin to skin so long, but it’s not like Nolan minds. Raff turns around during one of the commercial breaks and squeezes Nolan’s ass cheek. He runs his fingers around Claude’s cock, feeling the way Nolan’s stretched wide, and Claude loves that extra bit of stimulation too. 

The only time he loses control is right before he comes, unable to resist chasing the heady climax. His heart races as he plants his heels, Nolan huffing out sexy little “unh, unh, unh” whines with each stab of Claude’s cock. 

Raff ignores the TV completely then, cheering Claude on. “There you go. Right there, right there. Give him everything you’ve got.” 

“Oh. Agh! Mmmmmm,” Claude moans as he slams all the way into Nolan’s ass and comes. Unloading inside is always riskier. They have to be way more careful about the clean up, but right now it feels absolutely worth it. A tremor zips along Claude’s spine, his toes faintly tingling with how good he feels spilling into Nolan. 

Raff pushes on Nolan’s ass, making him hump Claude through his orgasm. “You loved that.”

“Yeah,” Claude says, exhaling. He grits his teeth and weathers Nolan bouncing on his lap until he feels like he’s going to come apart. “Okay, hold on. Stop.”

It’s ungodly hot in this room to Claude now. He catches his breath and then shifts down to let his cock pop out of Nolan. He feels amazing. What a great way to cap off a nice dinner. 

“Can I take him?” Raff asks. 

“Yep.” Claude pulls Nolan’s head closer, getting him on top fully again and then rolling him off in one smooth motion.“I’m going to shower.”

Sometimes he doesn’t bother washing off until morning, but he doesn’t want the sheets to smell too much like sweat and sex. Better to be safe than give Nolan too many reasons to guess that something’s off. 

Claude lathers and rinses twice to be sure he smells like nothing but soap. Still, he’s only under the spray for a few minutes, so when he comes back into the room, Raff is in the middle of fucking Nolan for the second time. He’s holding one of Nolan’s legs up again, curled around him so that he can also lean down to suck his nipple and hold the hard nub of it between his teeth.

Sitting down near the top of the bed again, Claude reaches for the remote Raff’s forgotten and switches from the sitcom to some Tom Cruise movie edited for broadcast. He settles in and splits his attention pretty evenly between the TV and watching Raff rail Nolan. Raff isn’t going easy on him now. The constant squish of lube and come fills the atmosphere.

Raff’s shallow breaths punctuate each thrust. Claude tilts to the side for a moment to get a better view. 

“He’s taken a dick four times,” he says. 

Raff’s laugh is airy, loose. “He’s a professional now. Doesn’t even know it.”

“Not bad for your first week in the NHL,” Claude jokes. 

“He’s a good one. I’d fuck him every night of this trip if I could,” Raff says and laughs again, but it gets cut off in the middle, his hips stilling as his orgasm catches him almost off-guard. “Ahh. God.”

“Surprised you?” Claude asks.

Raff nods and exhales in an extended rush. He grinds into Nolan’s ass again, twice more, and then practically collapses on his side. Two loads of come. Claude’s going to have to check Nolan a couple times before morning to make sure he’s not leaking out onto the bed. Nothing would give away a night of fun as quickly as messy shorts and sheets. 

He doesn’t rush Raff to get up, leaning back against the pillows and headboard and focusing in on Tom Cruise’s adventures. It’s not terribly late. Raff can pull out when he feels like it. 

A good five minutes pass before Raff says, “Alright,” and sighs. “I’m done.” 

Claude laughs at him but hops out of bed to retrieve a warm, damp washcloth. He brings it back and holds it out for Raff as he slides back almost gingerly. “You want this?”

“Yes, thanks.” Raff wipes his cock and takes a moment to spread Nolan again, admiring their collective handiwork. “Not bad.”

“Not at all.” 

Raff rubs the cloth between Nolan’s cheeks and down to his balls, making sure he gets as much as he can. “Do you want to put a towel under him?” he asks. 

“Need to, yeah.” 

Claude takes the washcloth and rinses it out. He brings another bath towel with him when he returns and passes it off. Raff shakes it out and spreads it on the bed while Claude wipes Nolan’s face. Nolan grumbles faintly, eyes jumping behind the lids. 

“It’s bedtime now, buddy. Don’t worry,” Claude says. He surveys the comforter after he’s finished checking Nolan’s skin, wiping at anything that looks suspect. “Raff, help me get his clothes fixed.”

“Sure. Let me finish with myself first.” 

Raff shrugs into his shirt, and then grabs his underwear and jeans from the floor too. He picks up Nolan’s things while he’s down there, tossing them on the bed. Claude works on tugging Nolan’s shirt down from under his armpits while Raff make himself presentable. Getting Nolan’s boxers on again proves more difficult. He waits for Raff to continue and they gradually work the underwear up Nolan’s legs, stopping at the top of his thighs so that any leftover come can drip onto the towel as he sleeps. He’s so relaxed that Claude can’t imagine he’ll take long to empty.

“We can put him on his back,” Claude says. 

Raff holds Nolan’s ankles while Claude takes his shoulders. They move him to the towel, and Claude shifts to the side of him and flops out with a huff. 

“There’s no way we’re getting the pants on too, right?” Raff says. 

Claude shakes his head. “Just put them aside. I’ll tell him he kicked them off to sleep.”

Raff makes quick work of folding the pants and sets them on the desk chair, laying Nolan’s cell phone and wallet on top. He claps his hands together once he’s done. “All set?”

“I think so.” Claude touches Nolan’s hair, scratching his fingers through it idly. Nolan still looks good even when he’s been laid out haphazardly, his soft cock hanging out above the waistband of his boxers. 

Raff smiles. “Then good night. It was fun sharing dinner with you.”

“See you tomorrow,” Claude says, amused. 

Raff salutes him halfheartedly, double checks his pockets and the floor, then turns to go. Over his shoulder, he says, “Call me if you need help with anything else.” 

“I think we’ll be okay.” Claude can deal with the towel and tugging Nolan’s underwear up the rest of the way on his own.

Everything feels exceedingly ordinary once Raff leaves. Claude stays awake for a few more hours. The Tom Cruise movie is decent, actually. It’s one of the “Mission Impossible” installments, though he’s not sure which, and another film in the franchise plays as soon as the first one ends. 

Nolan starts to hum a little at the way Claude’s petting his hair. It’s an endearing sound and sort of tempting. He could roll Nolan to the side and fuck him again, but it’s less fun without the others, and Nolan’s already had a lot tonight. 

“Sweet dreams,” Claude says to him. He means it. He hopes Nolan wakes up refreshed.


End file.
